Parking
Who Has to Purchase a Parking Permit? Any and all people planning on parking on campus outside of visitors. Any full time or part-time student, Non- Commuter (Over night) and/or Commuter (Day-Only) student, Greek life, faculty, etc. If you plan on driving to campus at some point while attending UTK, you will need to purchase a parking permit. Where Can I Purchase a Parking Pass At? Go to the official parking page website of UTK at the link that follows to locate all information regarding purchasing, pricing, availability, conditions, and any other formal questions you may have related to University parking policies and/or procedures. What Are the Prices Of the Passes? * Non-Commuter Permit: $294 * Commuter: $188 * Fraternity or Sorority (Greek Life): $269 Now That I have a Parking Pass, What’s the “Inside Scoop” on Where to Park! So, me being a first-year transfer student I cannot claim to have yet learned ALL the secrets to parking here at the University of Tennessee, but I think I have it pretty well figured out as far as Commuter parking goes. Frist, the number one thing you can do to guarantee yourself an amazing, as good as its going to get parking spot, is to wake up early (like by 7 am early) and get here before the rush of other commuter students and faculty get to campus. If you get to a parking garage by 9-9:30, you will be in good shape and will not have to drive aimlessly around campus, ultimately parking somewhere where you are not permitted to and end up with a parking ticket (yay for campus police)! Second, parking garages are the preferred method of parking and there really isn’t one parking lot or garage I prefer over the other as far as distance from campus goes (you’re going to be walking all over campus anyways, so get use to the walking), so with that being said, initially, you probably want to take a look at Terrace Avenue parking garage, G-17. Continuing down the list of parking garages, next up is the infamous Neyland drive parking garage, G-10, cannot go wrong parking there either. Just keep in mind with a parking garage you are able to keep your vehicle out of the elements which is something Knoxville knows all to well. Citations Citations may be written 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, so be on your best behavior when it comes to parking at UTK! If issued a citation, you have 14 days to either file an appeal and dispute the violation or pay off the fine via online or in person at the parking and transit services office. If no action is taken after 14 days, a 50% fine will be added on to the total balance and you will be responsible for the new and improved amount! So, to make the point clear, purchase a parking pass, show up early, get a designated parking spot, and you will have smooth sailing for the academic year! You will have enough stresses coming from your studies, help yourself out and do parking the right way! References "Parking & Transit Services: University of Tennessee, Knoxville." Parking and Transit Services, University of Tennessee, Knoxville, https://parking.utk.edu/.